sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tigzon the Tigerox/Tigzon Direct - 17.6.2016 - The Next Generation
Hello, and Welcome to the first Tigzon Direct. Before we go any further, I would like to take a minute on the victims of the Orlando shooting. They certainly didn't deserve such a horrible fate and my thoughts and heart goes out to them. Hopefully, one day we can all live in a world that is about tolerance and peace and respect for people of all kinds. I would like to welcome you all back, Mangamixer has been a busy person this year with school days and life and with the hiatus of the Tigzon series, he apologize for the canceling most of his Tigzon games due to his creative block. We hope to find our new path to conclude the last saga of the Tigzon universe. In 2016, it will be the 3rd anniversary of the Tigzon series. One of the few Sploder games that influenced the whole Sploder Series universe after its introduction. The orange Tigerox creature was introduced in the first game of the series and by the 2016, will be the best year for the Sploder Series revival. Today is the third anniversary of the original Tigzon games, So we going to announce a bunch of new games of the series to conclude its celebration as well as a new surprising Sploder Series stuff. Tigzon Island Tigzon Island was announced as a gift to the 1st Anniversary of the Tigzon series. However, considered as part of the series, it's not a remake to the series, it’s most likely a non-canon spin-off game. Anyway, Tigzon Island have no progress on it but don’t worry, we’ll keep this updates online during our Summer holidays. Here are some of the screenshots of the Tigzon Island game:- Tigzon and Jingo A crossover spin-off game featuring Tigzon and a magic staff warrior Jingo is ready to teamed up to save the Puffies and Leaf Loola from the evil Lop Lop. The story takes place right after Jingo 2, in which Rola Ratai (a pirate girl and the leader of the Klitcherz gang from Tigzon Island) teleports to Jingo’s world and helped Lop Lop’s plans to captured most of the puffies and Tigzon’s friend, Leaf Loola. The game will be split into a one prologue, 3-parts and an epilogue and will feature a modified Tigzon Island engine. The character graphic will be done in the style of the old Tigzon games. Take a look at the graphics:- Tigzon Remixed Tigzon Remixed is a reboot to the series (a.k.a 100th reboot with others got cancelled for no reasons). Tigzon Remixed is a PPG action-platforming/RPG game split into 6 parts (one of which includes a prologue and an epilogue) Tigzon Remixed retells the story of the main protagonist, a 16-year old student of the ANTIC Academy of Technology, Tai Z. Takara who obtained the Digi-Kai crystal to transform into a powerful Tigerox creature (a hybrid of a tiger and a fox), known as Tigzon. Two girls from another dimension known as the Dimensional Marx, Ani Polar and Leaf "Luna" Mechani had landed to Digital Island, Tai's homeland and asked about Lord Rex Scarbot, a mysterious alien overlord. Lord Rex had plotted his plan to transform the citizens of Digital Island into mindless beasts, known as the Electrozoids and steal the spirited Digi-Kai crystals, hidden from Digital Island, to utilize the power of his powerful deadly technology to conquer the galaxy. Well… That’s all of the upcoming Tigzon games that I announced for this year. But there are some other new Sploder games to cover up with... A new Sploder Series...? Our new Sploder Series will be called… (drum rolls) Shock’Ed is a new series of action-platforming game, inspired by the comic book series, such as Spider-Man and Deadpool and the Tetsuya Nomura’s works of Kingdom Hearts. Set in a Dubai-inspired world called Dubix, It follows an adventure of a 16-aged teenage hipster named Edwin “Ed” Electro, who gained his electric powers after being shocked by an electricity. Though he’s no superhero, he gained momentum to fight crime against a killer who killed his real parents. I’m not sure if Shock’Ed will be made with PPG, Platformer or a new 3D Game Creator but will do it in the future. And speaking of the new 3D Game Creator, Geoff had showed us a new screenshot of the new 3D game creator in his personal Twitter. That's all for today! I hope you enjoy my presentation and we will be likely to revive Sploder Series soon. Love TIgzon the Tigerox (A.K.A Mangamixer) Category:Blog posts